Blackish Cherry Blossom
by matryoshka-shu
Summary: <html><head></head>Masa lalu yang pedih itu... Beberapa orang cederung melupakannya. Hei, bagaimana kalau dia muncul di hadapanmu lagi, dan merusak semua pertahananmu? / New chap 4 update / RnR?</html>
1. Chapter 1

xXx_xXx

**Blackish Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 1**

**By: Shu AliCieL**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

xXx_xXx

"_The nightmare at that night could be the worst reality."_

.

Suasana pagi yang biasa di sebuah ruang kelas. Tiga orang gadis—Primera, Yumi dan Misaki—mengobrol di bangku mereka. Suara mereka menggema di kelas yang hanya berisikan mereka, dan seorang anak lelaki yang sedang membaca buku di kursi dekat jendela.

"Katanya terlihat lagi lho."

"Hantu? Di mansion tua itu lagi? Di sana memang seram sekali!"

"Oh ya, dulu temanku pernah bercerita, katanya di sana..."

Bukan niatnya untuk menguping, tetapi suara gadis-gadis itu begitu keras hingga dapat didengar oleh Syaoran yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka. Dan tanpa harus mendengar lebih jauh, Syaoran sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan gadis-gadis itu.

Cerita tentang hantu di mansion tua di dalam hutan sudah sangat sering didengar di Woodchester. Area hutan itu memang menyeramkan, tapi yang lebih menakutkan adalah gosip tentang mansion tua itu sendiri.

Rumornya, dulu satu keluarga yang tinggal di mansion itu dibantai. Dan tidak ada yang berani menempati mansion itu. Mendekatinya saja sudah membuat gemetar. Dan sudah banyak orang yang mengaku kalau mereka melihat penampakan di sekitar mansion tua itu.

"Haah..kalian bercerita itu lagi? Daripada cuma mendengar cerita, bagaimana kalau buktikan sendiri?" kali ini yang didengar Syaoran bukan salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang itu. Suara anak lelaki yang familiar di telinganya.

"Kita kan tidak bisa keluar malam-malam. Kalau ketahuan penjaga asrama kan bisa gawat."

"Primera benar. Kan ada batas jam malam, ingat?" salah seorang gadis menyetujui pernyataan temannya yang bernama Primera, dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk-angguk.

"Bilang saja dengan jujur kalau kalian takut," sindir anak lelaki itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak pergi saja ke sana, Ryuuoh? Kau mungkin akan lari ketakutan dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut! Hahaha!" gelak tawa mengikuti ejekan barusan.

"Heh! Aku 'kan bukan penakut. Tidak seperti seperti kalian."

Dan adu mulut itu berlanjut hingga Syaoran tak tahan mendengarnya. Ia akhirnya menyerah dengan suara ribut itu dan menutup bukunya.

"Ryuuoh, kau tidak malu bertengkar dengan anak perempuan?" Syaoran beranjak dari mejanya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Habis, mereka ini..."

"Hei! Kau berniat menyalahkan kami? Kan kau yang mulai duluan!" belum selesai Ryuuoh bicara, Primera buru-buru menyelanya.

"Sudahlah. Kalian seperti anak kecil. Masalah apa, sih?" lerai Syaoran.

"Mereka terus saja menggosip tentang hantu Woodchester namun terlalu takut untuk membuktikannya," Ryuuoh terkekeh kecil sambil membanggakan dirinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti mengejek kami dan buktikan bahwa dirimu sendiri bukan penakut?"

Mereka berdua kembali adu mulut selama beberapa saat dan kali ini Syaoran tak bisa menyela. Syaoran dan dua orang lainnya tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Ryuuoh dan Primera. Mereka terlihat seperti anak berumur tujuh tahun yang sedang bertengkar dan mengejek satu sama lain. Padahal umur mereka sudah hampir sebelas tahun.

"Baik! Kuterima tantanganmu itu!" teriak Ryuuoh tiba-tiba. Hei, apa ada yang tahu sejak kapan mereka jadi saling tantang begitu?

"Nah, jadi... Malam ini, tuan sok berani akan pergi ke dalam mansion tua dan mengambil oleh-oleh untukku dari sana. Hihihi!"

"Kenapa tertawa? Kurasa tak ada yang lucu!" protes Ryuuoh—lagi—sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Ah, tidak... Hanya membayangkan kalau kau mungkin saja berteriak ketakutan di sana," gadis itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak! Tentu saja aku tak akan berteriak!"

"Um... Boleh aku ikut?" ucap Syaoran tiba-tiba, membuat anak-anak lainnya menatap heran padanya.

"Tentu saja!" Ryuuoh yang pertama kali menjawab.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh bawa teman!" teriak Primera, tak setuju.

"Hah? Kenapa?" jawab Ryuuoh tak kalah sengit. Dan setelahnya, mereka berdua kembali berdebat.

"Syaoran, kau benar-benar ingin ikut? Apa kau tidak takut?" tanya salah satu anak perempuan yang berada di samping Syaoran.

"Kau berpikir apa sih, Yumi? Tentu saja dia tidak takut. Dia temanku, dan aku tak berteman dengan penakut," Ryuuoh yang tadinya masih perang mulut sesi kedua dengan Primera kini menghentikannya.

"Ooh..." dan gadis bernama Yumi itu lebih memilih tidak berkomentar lebih jauh dan hanya diam saja. Sifatnya memang tidak seperti temannya, Primera.

"Baiklah, Syaoran boleh ikut. Aku, Yumi dan Misaki akan mengurus jika nanti ketahuan penjaga asrama. Dan ingat, bawakan sesuatu dari dalam mansion itu," ucap Primera dengan gaya bossy-nya yang memang sudah menjadi sifat alaminya.

Oh, tentang asrama... Mereka sebenarnya tinggal di sebuah yayasan bernama House Of Lily. Yayasan itu seperti panti asuhan yang juga menyediakan sekolah dan asrama bagi anak-anak asuhan di sana. Atas bantuan para donatur, yayasan ini dapat bertahan sudah dari belasan tahun lalu. Anak asuhan mereka tidak banyak. Tidak sampai seratus lima puluh orang tiap tahunnya.

Di sana disediakan bangunan asrama—asrama perempuan dan laki-laki terpisah—yang tiap kamarnya dapat diisi dua sampai tiga orang. Syaoran dan Ryuuoh ditempatkan sekamar dan dari situlah mereka berdua menjadi sangat akrab.

XXX

Malam harinya, Syaoran dan Ryuuoh pergi ke mansion tua setelah lolos dari penjaga asrama. Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah pemakaman, dekat dengan hutan. Syaoran merasa sedikit merinding. Bukan karena ia takut dengan suasana pemakaman yang mencekam, hanya...merasa tidak nyaman saja. Dan perasaan itu semakin menjadi ketika mereka memasuki hutan. Meski begitu, tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang terlihat olehya.

"Sejauh ini belum ada yang muncul," ucap Ryuuoh yang masih terus mengarahkan cahaya senter ke sekitarnya.

"Kau berharap ada yang muncul?"

"Hm...? Kalau memang ada, jadi lebih seru. Oh! Jangan bilang kalau kau takut, ya!" Syaoran menonjok pelan bahu Ryuuoh atas candaan barusan dan mereka tertawa kecil secara bersamaan.

Sudah agak jauh berjalan, mereka akhirnya tiba di pintu gerbang mansion. Mereka membuka gerbang itu. Suara engsel berkarat membuat bunyi berdecit yang sangat menyakitkan telinga.

Halaman di depan mansion itu sangatlah kacau. Ada beberapa kursi panjang yang telah reyot, juga patung-patung yang telah hancur. Tak luput tanaman rambat juga menguasai area itu. Daripada taman, itu lebih cocok dibilang reruntuhan.

Di pintu depan, Ryuuoh menatap Syaoran untuk meyakinkannya. Ia berbicara 'Kau sudah siap?' melalui matanya. Syaoran mengerti dan mengangguk. Mereka pun membuka pintu itu bersama.

Pintu terbuka lebar dan debu-debu menghambur keluar. Syaoran dan Ryuuoh mengarahkan senternya ke dalam. Suasananya seperti yang diharapkan dari sebuah bangunan tua—gelap, berdebu, sarang laba-laba di mana-mana, dan banyak benda usang yang juga sudah hancur. Tak jauh berbeda dengan halaman depan.

"Syaoran, ayo cepat!" teriak Ryuuoh yang mulai berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Syaoran dan Ryuuoh mulai menjelajahi satu per satu ruangan di mansion dengan tiga lantai tersebut. Tak ada hal-hal aneh atau menyeramkan yang terjadi. Tak ada sesuatu yang muncul tiba-tiba ataupun suara aneh yang atau bayangan-bayangan menyeramkan. Namun di dalam masion ini, perasaan Syaoran semakin tak nyaman. Perasaan itu menjadi lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita ke lantai dua," kata Ryuuoh. Syaoran mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Ryuuoh.

Setelah tiba di atas, Ryuuoh terlihat begitu bersemangat dan berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan. Syaoran lalu memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan yang lainnya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah pintu yang berukuran agak besar. Ia pun memasukinya.

Ditelitinya tiap sudut ruangan itu. Sepertinya bekas kamar seseorang. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah balkon di balik jendela besar yang kacanya sudah pecah. Karena beberapa bagian dari gorden yang menutupi jendela itu telah sobek, mengakibatkan sinar bulan purnama dapat sedikit masuk.

Di ruangan itu juga ada beberapa benda seperti tempat tidur berkelambu, lemari antik, meja rias, sofa, dan beberapa lukisan. Dan di antara meja rias dan lemari, terdapat sebuah cermin besar. Cermin itu menghadap tepat ke arah balkon.

Syaoran berjalan mendekati cermin. Kalau di film horor, ia akan melihat bayangan seseorang yang mengerikan. Namun, bukan itu skenario yang terjadi di sini. Ini hanya cermin biasa yang memperlihatkan pantulan dirinya. Syaoran menyentuhkan jemarinya pada permukaan cermin yang dingin.

Angin malam itu memang kencang sekali. Dan kali ini, angin itu cukup kuat untuk membuka jendela kaca di ruangan itu. suara gebrakan yang keras membuat jantung Syaoran melompat. Ia ke sana bermaksud menutupnya, namun entah karena apa ia terjatuh. Tangannya refleks menahan tubuhnya agar tak menimpa lantai, tetapi tangannya mendarat di atas pecahan kaca dan keramik.

"Arghh...!" rasa sakit menyerang telapak tangannya. Lukanya berdarah tapi tak terlalu parah, jadi dibiarkan saja. Ia pikir akan mengobatinya nanti jika sudah pulang ke asrama.

Ada suara berdecit dari arah belakangnya. Syaoran pun berbalik. Cermin tadi...ternyata sebuah pintu sebuah ruang tersembunyi dan sekarang ia terbuka.

"Apa karena angin? Tidak mungkin!" pikirnya. Syaoran pun mendekat ke sana. Ia mengarahkan senternya agar dapat melihat ke dalam sana. Ada sebuah tangga menuju ke bawah.

Syaoran berjalan menuruni tangga berbentuk melingkar. Mungkin menuju ruang bawah tanah karena ia sudah turun sangat jauh. Sejenak ada perasaan takut menyusup dalam hatinya, namun rasa penasarannya lebih mendominasi.

Syaoran tiba di sebuah ruangan berbentuk lingkaran yang lumayan besar. Ada sebuah pola di lantai ruangan itu. Seperti sebuah pentacle atau lingkaran sihir yang dipakai dalam ritual mistis. Selain itu, di dinding-dindingnya banyak lilin yang menyala dan membuat ruangan itu terang benderang.

Lilinnya menyala. Tidakkah itu aneh? Ini bangunan tua yang sudah tidak dihuni oleh siapapun, ingat? Siapa yang mungkin menyalakannya? Lilin-lilin itu tidak mungkin menyalakan dirinya sendiri. Namun, Syaoran tidak menyadarinya. Perhatiannya terpacu pada sebuah pintu besi, berseberangan dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia akhirnya melangkah ke arah pintu itu dan membukanya. Dan Syaoran sangat-sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam sana.

Seorang gadis bergaun putih terkurung di dalam sebuah kristal besar. Tubuh gadis itu dililit rantai yang mencuat keluar dari kristal transparan itu dan terhubung dengan dinding di sekitarnya. Mata gadis itu terpejam, seperti sedang tertidur.

Mata Syaoran terbelalak. Senter yang dipegangnya terlepas dan terjatuh. Apakah gadis itu sudah mati? Lalu kenapa ia dikurung? Syaoran berbalik dan berniat berlari kembali ke atas. Namun langkahnya terhenti lantaran rasa sakit di tangannya yang terluka datang lagi.

Syaoran terhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sinar bulan dapat meneranginya karena ada jendela kecil di atas ruangan tersebut. Ia memperhatikan jemarinya yang terluka. Darahnya menetes hingga ke lantai.

Tepat setelah tetesan darah Syaoran menyentuh lantai, lilin-lilin di ruangan itu mendadak padam. Sinar bulan yang mengenai pentacle itu menyebar memenuhi pola itu dan membuatnya bercahaya menyilaukan. Namun, ada cahaya lain di sana. Kristal di belakang Syaoran juga ikut bercahaya.

Begitu menoleh ke belakang, ia terperanjat. Gadis itu menjadi dua sosok. Yang satu masih tetap tak berdaya di dalam kristal, dan yang satu lagi di luar dengan tubuh yang terlihat transparan. Dan sekarang, gadis itu ke arah Syaoran. Bukan, ia melayang!

Syaoran tahu ini bukanlah suatu hal yang baik. Ingin rasanya berteriak memanggil Ryuuoh atau siapa saja namun suaranya tak dapat keluar, tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Tubuhnya pun telah mengkhianati pikirannya yang ingin segera pergi dari situ. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa melihat gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan kedua kaki yang mulai lemas dan sebuah tatapan ngeri.

Berdiri di atas pentacle yang masih bercahaya, Syaoran yang tak berkutik saat tangan gadis itu—yang meskipun transparan, dapat menyentuh pipinya. Dingin. Itu yang dirasakannya. Tidak seperti tangan manusia yang berdarah panas. Sebuah senyuman iblis tersungging di bibir gadis rupawan itu. ia tertarik akan sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ini hebat! Hanya dengan beberapa tetesan darahmu, rohku dapat keluar dari belenggu itu," saat mengatakannya, bola mata gadis itu melebar. Iris semerah darah yang dimilikinya pun berkilat. Terlihat bahwa ia sangat bersemangat setelah bangun dari 'tidur panjang' nya.

"Aku sangat ingin tahu. Apa jadinya kalau aku memakan...jiwamu?"

"Apa..." ucapan Syaoran terhenti ketika gadis itu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Tubuhnya jatuh tepat di atas pentacle yang masih bersinar. Tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah berada di atas tubuh Syaoran dan...menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Syaoran.

Meskipun terlihat seperti sebuah ciuman di bibir, tapi itu sama sekali berbeda dengan arti ciuman. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu. Syaoran menutup matanya erat karena rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba dirasanya. Kepalanya serasa berputar dan kesadarannya mulai hilang. Ia seperti ditenggelamkan ke suatu tempat.

"...ran..."

Dalam keadaan yang kacau itu, samar-samar Syaoran dapat mendengar suara. Sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya terdengar makin mendekat dan semakin keras hingga akhirnya...

"Syaoran!" suara panggilan yang terdengar setengah berteriak itu menyadarkan Syaoran. Ketika akhirnya ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Ryuuoh ada di belakangnya, memegang bahunya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan mendapatimu di sini, diam saja di depan cermin ini. Kau tak menoleh meski aku memanggil-manggil namamu. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku..." jujur saja, Syaoran tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia celingukan melihat sekelilingnya dan ternyata, ini kamar yang tadi didatanginya. Apakah yang tadi itu mimpi atau apa, ia sama sekali tak tahu.

"Huh? Kau aneh sekali. Sudah, ayo kita kembali saja ke asrama. Aku juga sudah dapat oleh-oleh yang bagus untuk Primera," Ryuuoh mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan sebuah candelabra yang sudah berkarat. Meskipun masih bingung, Syaoran menyetujuinya dan mengikuti Ryuuoh berjalan keluar mansion.

Sambil mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, ia juga mengingat kejadian yang sangat horor tadi. Mimpi kah? Tidak mungin ia tiba-tiba tertidur dalam posisi berdiri. Dan jika itu memang mimpi, tetap terasa sangat nyata.

Seorang gadis terkurung di dalam sebuah kristal yang bertempat di sebuah ruang bawah tanah. Ruang rahasia yang pintu masuknya berada di belakang cermin. Kalau dipikir lagi, Syaoran tidak benar-benar menemukan pintu itu. Ia seperti terbuka sendiri, seperti mengundangnya untuk masuk.

Jika itu adalah mimpi, itu akan jadi mimpinya yang terburuk. Dan jika itu kenyataan, entah ada hal apa yang menunggunya di depan sana. Bukankah tadi ia telah melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu? Entah apa yang ia lakukan, pastinya hal itu tak baik. Itu akan berpengaruh pada masa depannya nanti, dan juga masa depan orang lain.

Ketika mereka sudah di halaman mansion, Syaoran merasa merinding. Seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasinya jauh di belakang. Syaoran pun menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan berbalik. Tak ada siapapun. Ia pun lanjut berjalan lagi tanpa tahu dari salah satu balkon di mansion itu, sesosok yang begitu cantik menyeringai dan terus memperhatikannya hingga ia menghilang di balik pepohonan hutan.

XXX

Kembali ke suasana pagi yang biasa-biasa saja di sebuah ruang kelas. Primera memandangi sebuah candelabra di tangannya. 'Oleh-oleh' yang didapatkan oleh Ryuuohlangsung dari mansion tua hutan Damaster. Ryuuoh dan Syaoran juga bercerita tentang keadaan di sana.

Sebenarnya Syaoran amat sangat tidak ingin mengingat lagi tentang apa saja yang ada di mansion itu. membuatnya mengingat kejadian semalam yang entah mimpi atau bukan.

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, Yumi menyadari satu hal. Tangan kanan Syaoran dibalut perban. Setahunya, kemarin perban itu tidak ada di sana.

"Syaoran, kenapa dengan tangan kananmu?" tanyanya penasaran, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya semalam.

"Ini? Ah, ini tak apa-apa. Hanya terkena pecahan keramik semalam..."

"Semalam? Saat kita masih di mansion tua itu?" kata Ryuuoh. Memotong ucapan Syaoran.

"Ya. Ketika di kamar besar itu," jelas Syaoran.

"Jadi kau terluka, ya? Aku sama sekali tak memperhatikannya."

"Ryuuoh memang tidak peka! Syaoran kan temanmu, harusnya kau memperhatikannya, dong!" protes Primera akan sikap Ryuuoh barusan.

"Hei, apa masalahmu? Lagipula itu bukan salahku dan aku..."

Dan dimulai lagi kegiatan rutin Ryuuoh dan Primera setiap hari: adu mulut. Syaoran dan yang lain malas menanggapinya dan mulai sibuk dengan topik obrolan sendiri. Kegiatan mereka baru berhenti setelah mereka mendengar seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Syaoran, bisakah kau datang ke kantor sebentar? Ini penting," pandangan mereka pun terarah ke asal suara. Di pintu kelas berdiri Mrs. Cecille, salah satu dari guru mereka.

"Baik, saya akan segera ke sana," jawab Syaoran dengan hormat dan sopan santun yang patut ditiru oleh anak-anak di seluruh negeri.

Syaoran berjalan keluar dari kelas setelah berbalik sebentar untuk melihat wajah kawan-kawannya. Ryuuoh mengangkat bahu, ketiga gadis di sekelilingnya menatapnya heran dan Misaki, salah satu dari mereka menggigit jari.

"Ini gawat! Jangan-jangan Syaoran ketahuan menyelinap keluar semalam!" teriak Misaki dengan cemasnya.

Ketika seorang anak di House of Lily dipanggil untuk menghadap ke kantor, ada dua alasan yang menyebabkannya. Semua anak di sana tau apa saja alasan itu. Yang pertama, dihukum karena melanggar peraturan, seperti yang dikhawatirkan oleh Misaki.

"Tapi aku juga bersamanya. Kalau dia ketahuan, pasti aku juga!" Ryuuoh menyangkal pemikiran dari Misaki barusan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan-jangan..." Yumi mulai menebak-nebak. Begitu juga dengan ketiga orang lainnya.

Hal yang dipikirkan oleh keempat anak itu adalah alasan kedua seorang anak dipanggil ke kantor. Dan hal itu adalah...

"Syaoran akan diadopsi..." kata-kata Primera ini mewakili pemikiran sahabatnya yang lain. Dan ia tak mungkin salah akan hal yang dikatakannya barusan.

Adopsi.

Hal yang sudah tak asing di House of Lily. Dan anak-anak itu, mereka tak bisa menolaknya.

Tidak. Mereka tak akan menolak, sebab jika mereka diadopsi oleh seseorang, itu artinya ada orang yang menginginkan mereka. Ketika kau merasa masih ada orang yang menginginkanmu—membutuhkanmu, itu bisa jadi hal terindah yang pernah kau alami.

Kebanyakan anak dirawat di House of Lily atas kelakuan orangtua asli mereka yang menelantarkan anaknya. Meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Syaoran juga mengalaminya. Pada suatu malam, Syaoran yang masih bayi ditemukan di depan gerbang House of Lily. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan siapa yang meninggalkannya di sana. Dan sejak itu ia dirawat dan dibesarkan di yayasan ini.

"Adopsi..." Ryuuoh terdiam. Memang tidak aneh kalau ada orang yang menginginkan Syaoran menjadi anak mereka. Syaoran anak yang baik dan nila-nilainya bagus. Ia juga sopan dan tidak pernah melanggar peraturan di yayasan ini...kecuali semalam.

Ryuuoh tahu ia harusnya senang ikut senang untuk sahabatnya itu. Tetapi ada suatu perasaan di hatinya yang tidak mau hal ini terjadi. Sebagai seorang sahabat, harusnya ia berbahagia untuk Syaoran. Tapi alasan itu juga yang membuatnya akan sangat kehilangan.

Tiba-tiba seorang guru yang akan mengajar di kelas itu sudah masuk ke kelas. Semua murid mulai mengambil tempat duduk di kursi masing-masing. Syaoran belum juga kembali dari kantor. Ryuuoh memperkirakan kalau ia mungkin kembali di jam pelajaran yang berikutnya.

Dan benar saja, satu jam kemudian Syaoran kembali ke kelas. Raut wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Sesampainya di kursinya—di samping kursi Ryuuoh—ia juga tak bicara apapun. Begitu juga dengan Ryuuoh. Dan sepanjang jam sekolah, mereka sama sekali tak berkomunikasi.

XXX

Syaoran duduk sendirian di sisi tempat tidurnya, di kamar asrama. Ia merenungkan suatu hal. Suatu hal yang selama ini diinginkannya, tetapi ketika hal itu telah datang padanya, ia merasa bimbang.

Diadopsi memang menyenangkan. Memiliki orangtua baru. Orang yang akan menyayanginya, mendidiknya, membutuhkannya. Namun meninggalkan House of Lily...tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Bukannya akan jadi sama saja? Di sini juga ada orang-orang yang menyayanginya, mengajarinya berbagai macam pengetahuan.

Sepintas, muncul Syaorannginan untuk menolak diadopsi. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan teman-temannya di sini. Kehidupan barunya nanti mungkin akan menyenangkan, namun suasana di House of Lily baginya sudah cukup nyaman dan meninggalkan kesan yang begitu hangat.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Ryuuoh muncul dari balik pintu dan bertatap muka dengannya. Tetap tak ada pembicaraan yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Syaoran masih duduk diam di sisi tempat tidurnya dan Ryuuoh sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri.

"Hei, Ryuuoh..." karena tak tahan dengan suasana hening seperti ini, akhirnya Syaoran membuka mulutnya.

"Ya?" Ryuuoh menanggapinya singkat saja.

"Tadi, pagi, saat aku dipanggil oleh Mrs. Cecille di kantor..."

"Kau akan meninggalkan House of Lily, kan..." potong Ryuuoh sebelum Syaoran dapat meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kau sudah tahu, ya..." Syaoran tersenyum lemah.

Ryuuoh berbalik ke arah Syaoran, mendapatinya tertunduk dengan wajah lesu. Melihat raut wajahnya, Ryuuoh langsung dapat membaca apa isi hati sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?" Ryuuoh menegurnya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Rumah baruku nanti mungkin akan jadi menyenangkan. Hanya saja meninggalkan House of Lily rasanya begitu berat. Aku belum siap untuk pergi. Lagipula, di sini juga sudah cukup bagiku..."

Alasan itu memang benar-benar keluar dari dalam hatinya. Ia belum siap untuk pergi. Masih banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya di sini, bersama dengan teman-temannya. Sembilan tahun di House of Lily rasanya belum cukup. Ia masih ingin lebih lama di sini.

"Kalau kau merasa begitu, itu artinya kau bodoh!" Syaoran terlonjak, tak menyangka akan dikatai seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi lembek seperti ini? Seperti anak perempuan saja! Kau tidak ingin meninggalkan suasana nyaman di House of Lily, atau kau takut jika pergi dari sini hidupmu tak akan menyenangkan lagi? Kukira kau bukan penakut, Syaoran!"

Ryuuoh seperti membentaknya, bukan? Tetapi itu cara dia menasihati orang. Syaoran dapat mengerti itu. Mereka sudah bisa saling mengerti sifat satu sama lain sejak mereka berteman.

"Dengar ini baik-baik. Diadopsi adalah mimpi semua anak di House of Lily. Dan kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali. Sebaiknya kau jangan menyia-nyiakannya. Kau termasuk beruntung kesempatan ini datang padamu hari ini karena banyak anak lain yang hanya bisa bermimpi tentangnya."

Syaoran mencerna kata-kata itu baik-baik. Ada benarnya juga. Selama ini, ia juga memimpikannya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia menolaknya? Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan baginya. Mereka juga tidak mungkin tinggal di yayasan selamanya, bukan?

"Dan lagi, siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di depan sana? Mungkin saja jika kau keluar dari sini kau bisa sukses. Kau juga pandai berkomunikasi dengan orang, tidak mungkin kau tidak punya teman nantinya. Dan jangan khawatir jika nanti kita tak bisa bertemu tahu, dunia ini sempit lho..."

Kalau dunia memang sempit, Ryuuoh, coba kelilingi dunia ini dalam waktu satu menit. AH, jangan dipikirkan. Ia mengatakan itu sebagai bentuk harapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Syaoran cukup heran juga. Sangat jarang Ryuuoh bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak begini. Tapi, kali ini hatinya sudah benar-benar mantap. Syaoran kembali tersenyum dan membalas semua ucapan Ryuuoh hanya dengan satu kalimat...

"Terima kasih, Ryuuoh..."

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Syaoran sudah harus pergi. Setelah dibantu oleh Ryuuoh mengemasi barang-barangnya, ia pergi ke depan gerbang House of Lily. Di sana, yang sudah menunggunya adalah Mrs. Cecille, Primera, Misaki dan Yumi. Dan juga kedua orangtua barunya dengan mobil mereka.

Setelah memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi, Syaoran berpamitan kepada teman-temannya. Trio gadis itu sangat berisik seperti biasa, Mrs. Cecille memeluk Syaoran dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat-kalimat petuah. Sebutir air mata muncul di sudut matanya.

"Mrs. Cecille, kenapa anda menangis?" tanya Syaoran yang tetap sopan seperti biasanya.

"Ibu hanya sedih, harus melepas anak yang sangatmenakjubkan sepertimu keluar dari yayasan. Jaga dirimu ya, Syaoran. Dan buat orangtuamu bangga, jangan mengecewakan mereka."

"Pastinya. Akan saya ingat kata-kata anda..." lagi-lagi, Mrs. Cecille memeluknya. Tak apalah, untuk yang terakhir kali.

Sedangkan Ryuuoh, tak berkata apapun. Hanya seulas senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Ryuuoh singkat. Ia tak mengucapkan "Selamat tinggal" karena itu akan berarti selamanya mereka tak akan bertemu lagi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi..."

Syaoran masuk ke dalam mobil, disusul oleh orangtuanya setelah mereka berbincang sedikit dengan Mrs. Cecille. Tak lama, mobil itu telah melaju meninggalkan House of Lily dan juga Lockshaw.

Melewati sebuah pemakaman yang dekat dengan hutan Woodchester. Ketika melewati tempat itu, Syaoran jadi teringat dengan mansion tua itu lagi. Ia tak sempat menceritakannya pada siapapun.

Syaoran yang duduk di bagian belakang mobil melihat ke arah pemakaman dari balik kaca jendela mobil. Tubuh dan pikirannya membatu ketika menangkap sebuah sosok di tengah-tengah area pemakaman itu. Seorang gadis berdiri mematung dengan rambut coklat dan bergaun putih...

~TBC~

Bersambung desu~

Etto...saia tidak tahu kapan mau dilanjutinnya nih...

Readers: whatt? Apa-apaan nih? Bikin cerita kok nggak tau lanjutannya?

Shu: gomen...habisnya...dari pada ini fic malah berjamur saia simpen terus, jadi di publish aja deh...

Well,tolong reviewnya, jadi saia bersemangat untuk lanjutinnya yah...

Onegai~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Halo semua... Dengan ini saia terbitkan chapter kedua dari cerita ini! Terima kasih buat minna-san yang sudah mendukung saia *bows

**ReiyKa:** sayangnya, pertanyaannya tidak bisa saia jawab sekarang... kalau penasaran, silahkan dibaca sampai ending, ya! terima kasih udah ngasih saia semangat :D

**neko-chan cat eyedgirl meong: **saia mulai fic baru, habis sayang kalau ide ini nggak cepet-cepet diketik, nanti keburu ilang! Soal Sakura yang matanya merah itu...rahasia! Khukhukhu! Di chap 1 summary nggak ada karena saia publishnya dadakan, jadi summary bingung... Dan...tenang saja, fanfic yang itu nggak bakalan ditelantarkan kok. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya~

And now, enjoy!

xXx_xXx

**Blackish Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Shu AliCieL**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

xXx_xXx

"_Without you realizing, it starts to reach you again."_

.

Berlokasi di sebuah kota kecil bernama Sylvannia, dimana suasana musim gugur mendominasi tiap sudut kota. Sore ini, di bawah jejeran pohon maple yang mulai berguguran daunnya, seorang remaja berambut coklat membawa sebuah kardus di kedua tangannya.

"Syaoran. Hei, tunggu!" anak itu ternyata bernama Syaoran, toh. Buktinya, ia menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Oh, hai Primera" di belakangnya, seorang gadis berlari menghampirinya. Rambut hijaunya bergerak-gerak akibat berlari. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika jaraknya sudah dekat dengan Syaoran.

"Kau tadi bersama Ryuuoh, kan? Di mana dia?" gadis itu bicara sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Dia di laboratorium. Kita ke sana bersama saja, aku juga harus mengantarkan kardus ini."

"Oh? Apa isinya?" Sambil bercakap-cakap, mereka kembali berjalan.

"Beberapa alat laboratorium. Ini disumbangkan dari laboratorium pusat. Aku dan Ryuuoh membantu Fay-san membawanya."

Masih ingat dengan nama-nama yang tadi disebutkan? Syaoran, Ryuuoh dan juga Primera. Kalau tidak ingat, biar kukatakan lagi. Mereka adalah tiga orang anak dari yayasan House of Lily.

Dan bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu kembali? Entah takdir apa yang bekerja di sini. mereka sama-sama diadopsi oleh orang-orang di kota ini. Mereka sudah sekelas sejak di sekolah menengah. Ketiga orang itu kini telah beranjak remaja. Mereka masuk di sekolah yang sama, Sylvannia High School.

Untuk sekarang, cukuplah penjelasan ini saja dulu. Syaoran dan Primera telah memasuki ruang laboratorium, bertemu dengan Ryuuoh yang ditemani pria jangkung berambut pirang.

"Ini sudah yang terakhir, Fay-san. Dan Ryuuoh, Primera mencarimu..."

"Ryuuoh! Dasar kau! Kau lupa ya kalau hari ini akan diadakan rapat bagi klub basket!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Syaoran terpaksa berhenti bicara. Lagipula, suaranya tidak akan kedengaran lantaran tertelan oleh teriakan Primera.

"Hei, kau tidak lihat aku sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan mulia di sini? Dan untuk apa juga kau mengurusi tentang rapat itu?" sangkal Ryuuoh.

"Mungkin alasannya karena dia adalah manajer klub basket?" Fay lah yang menjawabnya. Sebenarnya ia sekedar mengingatkan Ryuuoh saja.

"Oh, sejak kapan manajer kita diganti?"

"TIDAK PERNAH DIGANTI, BODOH!" kali ini Primera berteriak lebih keras. Mungkin lebih parah dari suara bom yang meledak? Ah, sekarang pun dia sedang meledak.

Tentunya Ryuuoh tidak lupa siapa manajer klub basket. Ia hanya bercanda saja. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengganggu kekasihnya itu. Kekasih? Ryuuoh dengan siapa? Tentu saja primera.

Kita skip saja lagi, Ryuuoh akhirnya dibawa—ralat, diseret oleh Primera ke rapat klub basket. Meninggalkan Syaoran bersama guru fisikanya, Fay di laboratorium.

"Duuh... kedua orang itu memang tak bisa diam kalau sudah bertemu..." komentar Fay yang langsung dijawab anggukan dari Syaoran.

"Dari kecil memang sudah seperti itu. Sama sekali tak ada perubahan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah membantuku hari ini. Apa tak apa bagi orangtuamu jika kau pulang selarut ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka tidak pernah keberatan jika aku membantu orang," jawab Syaoran yang kelihatan sangat akrab dengan Fay. Padahal Fay adalah gurunya sendiri. Tapi tak masalah, kan? Fay sendiri masih kelihatan seperti remaja di umurnya yang sudah dua puluh-an.

"Alat-alat ini...apa mau kubantu menyusunnya juga?" tawar Syaoran dengan baik hatinya. Dia memang contoh anak teladan.

"Tidak usah. Sudah selarut ini. Aku akan membereskannya besok saja," Fay lalu beranjak keluar diikuti oleh Syaoran.

"Kalau begitu, pulang bersama?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi sepertinya aku mampir ke gereja dulu."

"Ayah Fay-san masih di sana?"

"Dia akan ada di sana sampai malam."

Ayah Fay memang seorang pastor, tetapi anaknya ini tidak mau meneruskan jejak ayahnya. Ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang guru. Meskipun begitu, ia banyak mendapatkan ilmu dari ayahnya itu.

Setelah keluar dari gedung sekolah, Syaoran melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berjalan di halaman sekolah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Fay-san, itu... Kurogane-san, kan?" Fay mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Syaoran dan...oh, dia juga kenal dengan pria serba hitam itu.

"Kuro-tan!" dan yang diteriaki dari jauh juga balas berteriak.

"Namaku Kurogane!"

Seperti yang ia katakan tadi, namanya Kurogane. Guru olahraga yang tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Fay. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab bukan? Fay sangat suka mengganggunya—memanggilnya dengan nama-nama yang lucu—dan Kurogane akan selalu berteriak, seperti sekarang ini.

Singkat cerita (ketahuan banget author sering nge-skip ceritanya) mereka pun pulang bertiga. Di tengah perjalanan, Syaoran dan Kurogane memutuskan untuk ikut Fay ke gereja. Hanya untuk bersilaturahmi dengan ayah Fay.

Setibanya di gereja itu, mereka menemui ayah Fay. Mereka pun berbincang sedikit. Selain mereka berempat, ada seorang lagi di sana, sedang membersihkan tempat itu. Syaoran menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut. Tetapi sebelum melihat wajah gadis itu, ia telah pergi ke ruangan lain.

"Um... Pak Pendeta, siapa anak gadis yang tadi?" tanya Syaoran.

"Dia seorang priest yang baru. Seseorang dari gereja ini menemukannya lima hari lalu. Dia berasal dari kota sebelah. Katanya, orangtuanya meninggal dalam kebakaran, lalu dia menjadi terlantar karena tak punya keluarga lagi," jelas pendeta itu.

"Terlantar...seperti tidak punya rumah dan keluarga lagi, jadi ia pergi entah ke mana dan lalu tiba di kota ini?" tanya Syaoran lagi, mencoba menyimpulkan.

"Kira-kira seperti itu. Tapi dia sangat beruntung kami menemukannya. Oh, ya. Kami juga berencana memasukkannya ke Sylvania High School beberapa hari lagi."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti aku akan banyak membantunya," ucap Syaoran dengan semangat.

"Sebagai guru, kami juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama," sambung Fay.

"Jika benar seperti itu, aku akan benar-benar berterima kasih," pendeta yang tersenyum itu makin terlihat berwibawa.

"Ah, sudah selarut ini. Sebaiknya kami pulang dulu," Fay lalu beranjak dari sana dan diikuti Syaoran dan Kurogane.

"Ya, silahkan. Hati-hati..." mereka pun berpamitan dan keluar dari gereja.

Sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam. Syaoran yang sudah berpisah dengan Fay dan Kurogane, mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Mengingat percakapan di gereja tadi, ia jadi memikirkan gadis yang tadi.

Gadis itu kehilangan orangtuanya dalam peristiwa kebakaran. Kalau mengingat kebakaran, ia jadi ingat tentang berita di sebuah koran yang dibacanya dua tahun lalu. Berita tentang kebakaran besar yang memusnahkan House of Lily.

Penyebab kebakaran tidak diketahui. Begitu besarnya kebakaran itu hingga tak ada yang selamat...dan tak ada satupun mayat ditemukan. Bangunan-bangunannya juga habis tak bersisa.

Itulah akhir dari yayasan bernama House of Lily. Yayasan itu tak dibangun kembali karena tidak adanya dana.

Syaoran sangat bersedih ketika mendengar berita itu. Tempat itu menyimpan sangat banyak kenangan baginya. Di tempat itulah dia mendapatkan kenangan masa kecil yang indah. Di sana ia dirawat, mendapat banyak teman, pengetahuan dan juga kasih sayang.

Ryuuoh dan Primera juga. Primera bahkan sampai menangis tanpa henti ketika mengetahui kedua temannya—Misaki dan Yumi—juga ikut menjadi korban dalam peristiwa itu. Bagaimanapun juga, kehilangan teman baik rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan.

Angin yang berhembus malam itu makin terasa menusuk. Syaoran mengencangkan mantel yang dipakainya dan berlari kecil agar ia lebih cepat sampai di rumahnya.

XXX

Ryuuoh berjalan ke sekolah dengan uring-uringan. Alasannya? Ia bangun terlalu pagi. Dan meskipun mencoba untuk kembali tidur, rasa kantuknya sudah terlanjur hilang. Jadi dia pikir lebih baik pergi ke sekolah lebih awal. Sepertinya ia akan tiba di kelas sebelum yang lain.

Dan...benar saja. Kelas kosong. Belum ada siapapun di sana ketika ia tiba.

"Aah...anak di kelas ini pemalas semua! Masa' belum ada yang datang!" teriakannya menggema di kelas yang kosong.

Oh, lihat siapa yang bicara. Biasanya juga dia yang paling terlambat masuk kelas.

Ryuuoh duduk di bangkunya dan menaikkan kedua kakinya di meja di depannya. Dia lalu bersiul-siul sendiri karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia kerjakan. Setelah itu ia berpindah tempat dan duduk di kusen jendela. Lalu ia berjalan bolak-balik di depan kelas. Tak lama, ia berteriak...

"Aaarg! Bosan! Aku tidak mau lagi berangkat pagi ke sekolah!"

Baru saja mau berteriak lagi, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Mugkin salah satu dari anak di kelasnya. Ia pun berdiri diam dan menunggu-nunggu siapa yang akan muncul dari balik pintu.

"Eh?" Ryuuoh bingung. Gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu itu bukan salah satu dari anak di kelasnya.

Gadis itu memakai seragam sekolahnya. Rambutnya berwarna hijau dan mata emerald. Hei, Ryuuoh sepertinya pernah melihat gadis ini. Bukan di sekolah ini, tapi di suatu tempat.

Tetapi ada hal yang lain ini. Ada sesuatu dengannya. Sesuatu yang Ryuuoh tidak tahu apa itu. Entah bagaimana mengatakannya. Gadis ini...memiliki aura yang tidak biasa. Aura gelap. Ryuuoh kira mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Um...apa benar ini kelas 10A?" tanya gadis itu pada Ryuuoh.

"I..iya benar."

"Ah, syukurlah aku tidak terlambat," gadis itu mengelus dadanya, lega. Ia lalu mulai memasuki kelas.

"Maaf, tapi...apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Ryuuoh dengan agak canggung ketika gadis itu melintas di depannya. Gadis itu pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku...baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini," jelasnya.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Wajahmu sepertinya...familiar. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," ucap Syaoran sambil memutar otaknya. Wajah gadis ini benar-benar tidak asing.

Gadis itu juga jadi bingung sendiri memperhatikan Ryuuoh. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Ryuuoh lekat-lekat.

"Oh, aku ingat! Kau..."

XXX

Sepertinya kelasnya ramai sekali. Begitu pendapat Syaoran ketika ia sudah berjalan di samping kelasnya. Lalu ada dua orang anak lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari kelas itu. Syaoran pun menanyai mereka.

"Hei, sepertinya di dalam ramai. Ada apa?"

"Ada anak baru, namanya Sakura. Dan dia langsung dapat semua perhatian anak-anak di kelas," jelas temannya itu.

"Oh, seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Syaoran lagi. harusnya ada alasan mengapa anak itu jadi pusat perhatian.

"Gadis yang sangaaat manis!"

"Semua anak kelas langsung berusaha mendekatinya," Syaoran merasa sudah cukup dengan penjelasan itu. ia memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih, ya."

Syaoran pun langsung bergegas ke kelas. Baru beberapa langkah melewati pintu, ia melihat Ryuuoh menghampirinya.

"Hei, Syaoran! Kau tidak mau melihat anak baru itu?" ucap Ryuuoh sambil menunjuk ke kerumunan siswa yang mengelilingi bangku paling belakang.

"Aku sudah dengar. Katanya dia manis?" Ryuuoh meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas mejanya.

"Sangaaat manis!" kata Ryuuoh. Syaoran seperti mengalami deja vu.

"Kalau begitu dia akan membuat Primera sangat cemburu," goda Syaoran.

"Jangan bandingkan dengan Primera!"

"Haha... Baiklah, baiklah. Terus, gadis itu pindahan dari mana?" Syaoran pun terpaksa mengalihkan topik karena Ryuuoh mengelak.

"Midren, kota sebelah. Sekarang ia tinggal di gereja St. Raphael."

"Oh, berarti dia anak yang diceritakan pastor lima hari lalu."

"Siapa?"

"Waktu itu, aku ke gereja bersama Fay-san dan Kurogane-san. Lalu ayah Fay-san bercerita pada kami. Orangtua anak itu meninggal ketika terjadi kebakaran di rumah mereka. Karena tak punya keluarga lagi, pihak gereja mengasuhnya," jelas Syaoran sambil mengingat kejadian lima hari lalu.

"Kau tahu banyak, ya..."

"Tetapi aku belum lihat wajahnya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lain!"

Ryuuoh langsung menarik lengan Syaoran dan membawanya ke bangku paling belakang. Tadinya ia begitu semangat, tetapi lalu dia menjadi bingung akan reaksi Syaoran ketika melihat gadis itu.

Syaoran tak bergerak sama sekali. Kedua bibirnya terpisah beberapa senti dan wajahnya pucat. Sangat pucat. Dan sepertinya Syaoran juga sedikit gemetar dan berkeringat dingin.

"Syaoran? Hei. Kau kenapa?" ia tetap tak bergeming ketika Ryuuoh melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Berkedip saja tidak!

Kenapa reaksi Syaoran sampai sebegitunya? Ya...karena gadis itu membawa kembali kenangan buruk. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan wajah dari gadis yang telah memberinya mimpi buruk enam tahun lalu?

"Syaoran. Hei, belnya sudah berbunyi! Ayo kita kembali duduk!" Syaoran baru kembali ke dunia nyata ketika Ryuuoh menegurnya kembali.

"A...ah...iya..." ucap Syaoran terbata. Ia membuat Ryuuoh makin bingung.

"Kenapa kau ini? Tiba-tiba seperti orang hilang kesadaran begitu?"

Dilihatnya kerumunan orang sudah bubar. Pandangannya bertemu dengan emerald gadis itu. gadis itu pun tersenyum padanya, namun Syaoran tak membalasnya.

"Aku...aku tak apa-apa..."

"Huh! Kau ini aneh sekali. Sudahlah, ayo kembali duduk!" Ryuuoh pun mendahului Syaoran menuju bangkunya.

Syaoran masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Bagaimana gadis itu bisa ada di sini?

Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Apa benar dia gadis yang di mansion tua dulu?

Kira-kira pertanyaan macam itulah yang bersliweran di kepalanya. Tetapi lalu ia sadar bahwa ada hal yang berbeda.

Model dan warna rambut yang sama, begitu juga dengan wajah itu. Lalu dia mengingat lagi ketika tadi mata mereka bertemu. Emerald yang dilihatnya itu... Gadis hantu yang dulu itu matanya berwarna seperti darah. Merah menyala.

Jadi...itu memang dia atau bukan?

XXX

"Syaoran! Hei, Syaoran!"

"Eh...ya, kenapa?"

"Ya ampun! Dari pagi kau melamun terus! Bahkan saat makan siang begini."

Benar yang dikatakan Ryuuoh itu. Sejak melihat anak baru tadi, Syaoran jadi melamun terus.

"Dari pagi? Memangya ada apa sih?" Primera pun ikut masuk dalam percakapan.

"Entah. Dia begini sejak melihat anak baru di kelas."

"Anak baru? Yang mana Apa dia di sini?" Primera celingukan, menelusuri area kantin dengan matanya. Ia memang tidak tahu karena beda kelas dengan Syaoran dan Ryuuoh.

"Itu...di meja dekat pintu masuk, yang sedang makan apel," Ryuuoh pun menunjuk objek yang dimaksud. Ryuuoh menambahkan tentang apelnya karena di sana ada banyak anak perempuan lain.

"Wah, gadis yang sangat manis! Hei, jangan-jangan Syaoran menyukainya?"

"Apa? Mungkin saja, ya. Hei, Syaoran. Apa itu benar?" begitu menyadari Syaoran melamun lagi, Ryuuoh hendak memukul kepalanya. Untung saja Primera berusaha menghentikan.

"Hei, kami ini sedang membicarakanmu, tahu! Malah tidak mendengarkan!" akhirnya Ryuuoh berteriak saja.

Lalu Syaoran menoleh dan hanya bilang 'Ah, maaf...' dengan tak berdosanya. Membuat Ryuuoh benar-benar kehabisan akal.

"Ngomong-ngomong...gadis itu sepertinya tidak asing..." kata Primera, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, iya, Syaoran! Aku lupa bilang padamu tadi pagi," Ryuuoh bicara sambil memukulkan kepalan tangan kanan di atas telapak tangan kirinya.

"Bilang apa?"

"Gadis itu dulu juga pernah diadopsi di House of Lily. Tetapi dia tidak mengingatku. Saat itu kita memang tidak akrab."

"Oh! Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Kalau tidak salah, nama anak itu seperti nama bunga... Um...apa ya?" ucap primera sambil membuat pose berpikir. Itu lho... Satu tangan di dagu, dan satunya lagi menopang tangan lainnya.

"Sakura," ucap Ryuuoh akhirnya, sebelum pacarnya itu menjadi botak karena terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Ya, itu!"

"Tapi...kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya...di House of Lily?" ya, kau tidak melihatnya di sana, tetapi di ruang bawah tanah mansion berhantu.

"Karena dia baru datang setelah kau diadopsi," jelas Ryuuoh.

"Ya. Baru beberapa jam setelah kau meninggalkan House of Lily, Mrs. Miranda datang membawa anak itu. Dia bilang, dia menemukan anak itu di area pemakaman di dekat hutan," Primera menambahkan.

Pemakaman? Syaoran jadi ingat sesuatu. Di hari kepergiannya, dia juga melihat sosok gadis itu di pemakaman di dekat hutan. Ini membuatnya makin merinding lagi.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di pemakaman?" akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang meluncur dari mulut Syaoran.

"Entahlah. Mrs. Miranda bilang, anak itu tidak punya ingatan sama sekali, kecuali namanya," kata Primera.

Syaoran memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh. Dia terlihat akrab dengan Gadis berambut hitam di sampingnya, dan juga anak lain yang satu meja dengannya. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan identitas gadis itu.

Tadinya iya yakin kalau Sakura adalah gadis hantu yang dilihatnya di mansion tua. Tetapi mengingat warna mata mereka yang berbeda, ia jadi ragu. Dan lagi...Sakura memiliki senyum yang sangat indah, bukan senyuman seperti iblis yang bisa membuatnya merinding.

"Hei Syaoran, besok temani aku ke gereja. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak ke sana," ucapan Ryuuoh membuat Syaoran teralih padanya. Ryuuoh memang sering ke gereja karena ayah Fay sering mengajarinya berbagai macam hal.

"Maaf, aku harus menemui Fay-san nanti sore, persiapan untuk olimpiade sains bulan depan. Ajak Primera saja."

Alasan itu memang tidak dibuat-buat. Syaoran memang termasuk anak yang cerdas dan aktif dalam berbagai kegiatan di sekolah. Itu sebabnya dia dikenal banyak guru. Bahkan, Fay dan Kurogane bisa jadi akrab dengannya selayaknya sahabat.

Sebagai sahabat Syaoran, Ryuuoh juga tak kalah populernya. Kepribadiannya sangat menyenangkan dan karena itu, banyak orang yang mau menjadi temannya. Meskipun dalam urusan pelajaran otaknya tidak secanggih Syaoran, ia ahli di bidang olahraga.

Dan Primera. Ia cantik dan populer. Ia mengikuti kegiatan modeling dan pemandu sorak di sekolah. Meskipun kadang cerewet, sebenarnya ia gadis yang sangat perhatian dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Singkatnya, ketiga orang ini sangatlah populer di sekolahnya.

Dan anak-anak populer itu sudah harus kembali ke kelas mereka, karena bel sekolah telah berbunyi.

XXX

"A...aaargh!" teriakan Syaoran menggema di kamarnya. Salah siapakah itu? Mimpi buruk yang barusan dialaminya.

"Ah, ini...kamarku... Mimpi, ya..." dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, dan melap keringat di pelipisnya dengan lengan bajunya. Dilirik jam di mejanya, pukul tiga pagi.

Dia bermimpi tentang mansion tua... Dan tebak siapa yang membuatnya berteriak seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis dengan tubuh transparan dan berpredikat 'hantu', yang pastinya kalian tahu siapa. Untungnya teriakannya barusan tidak membangunkan siapapun.

Akhirnya Syaoran memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Tetapi tidak bisa. Sepertinya insomnia. Dimiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, lalu kekiri lagi, ke kanan lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Namun tetap saja rasa kantuknya tak bisa kembali.

Syaoran pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil segelas air. Setelah itu ia kembali lagi ke kamarnya, tetapi bukan untuk tidur melainkan...duduk di meja belajarnya dan membuka buku.

Kuakui, Syaoran. Kau memang anak rajin. Kalau aku, aku lebih memilih untuk menelusuri internet, membaca komik atau memutar mp3 player ketika insomnia melanda.

Alhasil, Syaoran tetap terjaga hingga pagi menjelang. Karena ia sudah bangun lebih dulu daripada ibunya, ia dengan baik hatinya memasak sarapan untuk ayah dan ibunya. Mereka harusnya berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena sudah diberikan anak serajin Syaoran, meskipun ia bukan anak kandung mereka.

Syaoran akhirnya pergi ke sekolah. Jam segini biasanya tidak akan ada siapapun di kelas. Tetapi sekarang ada seseorang di sana. Sayangnya, itu bukanlah orang yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Anak baru ini termasuk rajin juga. Baru jam segini, Sakura sudah duduk di bangkunya di belakang kelas. Karena kursinya berada di sudut dekat jendela, ia bisa leluasa memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Tetapi lalu ia menoleh setelah mengetahui Syaoran masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ah, selamat pagi..." sapa Sakura ramah. Senyuman di bibirnya mempengaruhi Syaoran untuk ikut tersenyum.

"Pagi," jawab Syaoran singkat.

Sekarang suasana hening kembali. Sakura kembali menatap ke luar jendela, sedangkan Syaoran tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Sakura. tetapi akhirnya Sakura membuka suaranya.

"Um...namamu...Syaoran, kan?" tanya Sakura canggung. Ia terlihat mendekati Syaoran sambil membawa sebuah buku.

"Ya...ada apa?"

"Kemarin kulihat sepertinya kau ahli dalam matematika. Kau...bisa membantuku tidak? Ada yang tidak kumengerti," aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sakura. Pelajaran setan itu memang sulit untuk dipecahkan, bahkan untuk sekedar dimengerti.

Syaoran pun mengajari Sakura. Dan karena konsentrasinya tertuju pada matematika, ia sama sekali lupa akan 'mimpi buruk' dan 'gadis hantu' atau sebagainya.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengerti?"

"Ya, semuanya jadi jelas sekarang. Terima kasih, Syaoran," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak masalah. Kalau kau kesulitan lagi, kau bisa tanyakan padaku," Sakura pun menjawab dengan anggukan. Syaoran sepertinya sudah mulai membuka dirinya pada Sakura. Ia bisa melihatnya sebagai teman sekelasnya, bukan lagi gadis yang menakutkan dan sebagainya.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Kau tinggal di gereja, kan?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau tahu bahwa salah satu anak dari pastor mengajar sebagai guru di sekolah ini?" kalian tahu, kan siapa yang dibicarakan di sini? Jadi tak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Guru fisika yang punya mata biru itu, kan? Kemarin Tomoyo menceritakanya padaku. Pastor sendiri juga sudah bercerita," jelas Sakura yang juga sudah mulai akrab dengan Syaoran.

"Benar. Dan tentang Tomoyo, kau sepertinya akrab dengannya."

"Iya. Tomoyo gadis yang sangat baik."

"Ya, dia memang ramah. Suaranya ketika menyanyi juga bagus," puji Syaoran, meskipun yang dipuji sedang tidak ada.

"Sakura tidak punya saudara?" yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu sama sepertiku..."

"Bukankah kita memang sama?" perkataan Sakura membuat Syaoran bingung.

"Syaoran juga...dulu diadopsi di House of Lily, kan?" oh, tentang itu. Tapi dari mana anak ini tahu?

"Ya, memang benar. Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Dari temanmu, Ryuuoh. Kemarin kami sempat bicara banyak," ya, kemarin, sebelum Syaoran datang ke sekolah, tentunya.

"Lalu tentang...kebakaran itu... Ah, kau pasti sudah tidak ada di sana sebelum peristiwa itu, ya?"

Reaksi Sakura sangatlah aneh. Ia malah tercenung dengan dahi berkerut. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir atau mengingat-ingat sesuatu dan terdiam cukup lama.

"Ya...begitulah..." satu lagi yang aneh. Untuk apa dia menghindari pandangannya dari Syaoran? Tidak mau menggubris hal itu, Syaoran pun mengajukan pertanyaan lain. Ia pikir mungkin Sakura begitu karena trauma akan kebakaran dan tidak mau membicarakannya. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam peristiwa kebakaran, ingat?

"Kemarin...Ryuuoh juga bercerita tentangmu. Katanya kau...tidak punya ingatan?" Sakura mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum...memaksa.

"Tidak tahu siapa orangtua aslimu?" Sakura menggeleng lagi.

"Lagi-lagi kau sama denganku..." Sakura lalu mendongak lagi dan menatap Syaoran lekat-lekat.

"Aku juga...tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku," Syaoran menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Mulai dari bayi, aku sudah diasuh di sana. Awalnya aku benci...benci pada orangtuaku yang meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tetapi aku...semakin dewasa, aku jadi semakin mengerti. Mungkin mereka menelantarkanku bukan karena tidak sayang padaku.

Pastilah hal yang lebih rumit dari itu. Dan fakta bahwa mereka meninggalkanku di depan pintu House of Lily, bukannya di jalanan, sudah membuktikannya..." Syaoran terdiam agak lama setelah ia selesai bicara.

Syaoran kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura menempelkan tanga kanannya ke pipi Syaoran. Rasa prihatin terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Sakura sepertinya dapat mengerti itu

"Syaoran...pasti sangat sedih. Tidak melihat orangtuanya sedari kecil..."

Wajah Syaoran sedikit merona. Ia lalu melepaskan tangan Sakura yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"Sakura...tidak membenci orangtuamu, kan?"

"Tidak... Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkan mereka atas hal-hal yang terjadi padaku. Lebih baik berpikir positif...seperti Syaoran..."

Kali ini mereka berdua sudah bisa tersenyum seperti biasa. Syaoran tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja menceritakan hal-hal pribadi pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Mungkin itu karena seperti yang dikatakan Sakura sebelumnya. Mereka berdua sama. Bernasib sama.

Setidaknya pagi itu ia menemukan satu lagi teman yang bernasib sama dengannya.

~TBC~

A/N: Nee, Chap 2 selesai. Karena males ngebacot, saia minta review aja deh~

See you in the next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

xXx_xXx

**Blackish Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Shu AliCieL**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

xXx_xXx

"_Strenghten your heart, or the devil will sneak out and find your weakness and use it to take those whose dear to you away…"_

.

"Kamu tak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku!"

Gadis itu tak dapat melihat apapun di depannya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kegelapan yang mengelilinginya… Dan suara tanpa rupa yang berasal dari atas, sedang berbicara padanya.

"Karena kau lemah. Kau tak akan pernah bisa lari."

"Tidak… Kau salah! Aku tak pernah berniat untuk lari dari apapun…"

"Pembohong!"

Zamrudnya spontan terpejam ketika suara tersebut berubah menjadi teriakan yang serasa berada tepat di telinganya.

"Kau lari ke tempat ini karena kau harap dapat menemukan orang-orang yang dapat membantumu. Yang dapat "membunuhku". Kau ingin lari dariku, kan? Dari takdirmu sendiri?"

"Bukan itu alasannya…aku…" masih memejamkan matanya, ia pun menggeleng lemah.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Kemana pun kau pergi dan apapun yang kau lakukan…"

Sekarang ia dapat melihat sosok seorang gadis, muncul dari balik kegelapan dan semakin mendekat. Postur tubuh dan wajah yang tak ada bedanya. Yang berbeda hanyalah warna gaun yang mereka pakai, putih dan hitam…

Dan _red crimson_ yang menghiasi irisnya.

Sang pemilik mata merah menyala itu menatapnya tajam, berucap dingin…

"Keberadaanku tak akan pernah hilang di hidupmu…"

Begitu terbangun, yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Meski matanya belum dapat terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela, Sakura sangat lega dapat terbangun.

Mimpi buruk kah? Ia tahu betul bahwa yang tadi dialaminya bukan mimpi. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk dapat berkomunikasi dengan "_dia"_…

Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela yang sudah terbuka dan menatap kosong pada pemandangan kota Sylvannia.

Dia meremat rambutnya pelan dengan kedua tangan.

"Tidak… Jangan _"dia"_ lagi…"

XXX

Waktu makan siang di Sylvannia High School. Sepasang mata mengamati sosok gadis berambut coklat tak jauh darinya. Dengan wajah dingin yang tak sesuai dengan _image _ceria yang sudah melekat padanya, setiap gerakan objek yang diamatinya tak akan luput darinya.

Bahkan jika itu hanya gerakan biasa, akan tetap terlihat mencurigakan di matanya. Bagaimana mau tidak curiga? Karena ia tahu betul bagaimana gadis itu ketika dulu. Dan dia tak akan mudah melupakan masa lalu.

"Hei, Ryuuoh," ya, saking seriusnya ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sudah duduk di sebelahnya, menemaninya.

"Hah... Primera? Sejak kapan kau…"

Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu hanya melihat wajah Ryuuoh dengan tatapan menyelidik. Membuat Ryuuoh jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aneh, tahu!"

"Hmm…?"

"Apa?"

"Bukannya tadi kau juga melakukannya? Memperhatikan orang dengan tatapan aneh?" Primera menunjuk ke arah Sakura —objek yang sedari tadi diamati Ryuuoh.

"Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengannya."

"A…apa?" kata Ryuuoh dengan agak blo'on.

"Memperhatikannya sampai kau tidak sadar aku sudah duduk di sebelahmu. Hmm…? Kau sebut itu apa?"

"Tidak! Aku… Errr…hanya…" maunya berkelit, tapi Ryuuoh tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata yang baik.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan, tapi kau harus bersaing dengan temanmu, lho…"

'Tidak keberatan'ya… Meskipun mengucap dengan gaya santai, tapi…itu bohong!

"Temanku? Temanku 'kan ada banyak. Yang mana?"

"Syaoran, tentunya. Ah! Ngomong-ngomong, dia tidak ada di sini?"

Primera pun celingukan mencari sosok berambut coklat itu, tapi tidak menemukannya di mana pun. Memang, biasanya kalau Ryuuoh ada, seharusnya Syaoran juga di sana.

"Dia di tempat Fay-san…" jelas Ryuuoh.

"Oh… Sebentar lagi memang ada lomba sains, ya… Mereka pasti sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk itu. Hei, coba tiru temanmu yang satu itu. Lihat dia! Ikut lomba kesana-kemari, mendapat banyak piala. Sedangkan kau, kau hanya…"

Primera berhenti berucap saat melihat Ryuuoh bengong lagi. Seketika itu, ia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Ryuuoh, kau kenapa? Kok tidak menjawab ucapanku?" sedikit kekhawatiran terselip di kalimatnya ketika Primera mengucapkan itu.

"Hah…? Kenapa…?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak memperhatikanku, ya? Sepertinya ada sesuatu. Mau cerita?"

Ryuuoh berpikir sebentar. Tidak ada salahnya curhat pada seseorang. Dia menengok sebentar ke arah orang yang tadi diperhatikannya. Hei, targetnya sudah tidak ada di sana!

"Terlalu ramai. Jangan di sini…"

"Kalau begitu, sambil jalan saja," usul Primera.

Akhirnya mereka mengobrol sambil keliling halaman depan sekolah dan berhenti di depan deretan pohon maple—karena di sana lumayan sepi. Mereka bersandar di pada salah satu batang pohon.

"Jadi…apa yang mengganggumu?" ucap Primera, membuka topik.

"Kau masih ingat…dengan House of Lily?"

Primera diam sejenak. Sorot matanya berubah sendu. Mendengar nama itu hanya akan membawa kenangan buruk tentang musnahnya tempat itu.

"Ya… Aku ingat. Dan juga semua hal yang pernah terjadi di sana."

"Dan…hal tentang Sakura?"

"Itukah yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Kau masih ingat, kan?" ulang Ryuuoh.

"Tentang _'itu'_ ya…"

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, Syaoran makin dekat dengannya. Bahkan mungkin ia menyukai gadis itu."

"Lalu…?"

"Syaoran tidak tahu bagaimana Sakura yang dulu, kan? Tidakkah menurutmu itu akan jadi masalah?"

"Tidak. Ryuuoh, tidak baik berkata seperti itu," Primera pun menggeleng pelan.

"Coba kau pikirkan ini. Bagaimana kalau Sakura tidak berubah hingga saat ini? Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, kan?"

"Hei, jangan membicarakan orang seperti itu. Berprasangka buruk, seperti bukan kau saja…" Primera mengelus pelan pipi Ryuuoh.

Dari sorot mata dan nada suaranya, bisa ditebak kalau Ryuuoh sedang tidak tenang. Hatinya tidak tenang.

"Aku hanya khawatir hal-hal buruk akan terjadi pada sahabatku. Itu saja…"

"Ya… Aku mengerti…"

"Benarkah?"

"Maksud Ryuuoh baik kok. Yang tidak baik adalah, kau berpikir akan hal-hal yang tidak baik. 'Kan belum tentu akan terjadi. Tidak ada gunanya takut pada masa depan. Lebih baik berpikir positif saja."

Ryuuoh pun mencerna baik-baik kata-kata itu. Jarang sekali Primera bicara bijak seperti yang barusan ini.

"Semua hal di dunia ini akan berubah. Terlepas dari kejadian yang sudah-sudah, yakini saja perubahan itu mengarah ke hal-hal baik. Ya, kan?

"Ada benarnya, sih…"

"Toh, bagaimanapun juga, kita tidak bisa memaksa seseorang menjauh dari orang lain. Syaoran punya kemauannya sendiri dan kita tak bisa memaksanya. Bahkan jika hal-hal yang kau takutkan itu terjadi, mungkin saja Syaoran tetap akan berhubungan dengan anak itu."

Ryuuoh akhirnya diam. Sepertinya dia harus menuruti apa kata Primera. Karena yang dikatakannya itu benar sepenuhnya.

"Intinya, berpikiran positif saja lah! Hehe…"

"Kau tahu, Primera? Kau bijak. Tidak kusangka kau bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti tadi."

"Itu satu hal yang tidak kau ketahui dariku. Tapi sekarang sudah tahu, kan?"

"Ya. Dan aku harus berterima-kasih karena sisi seperti itu ada juga dalam dirimu."

"Makanya, sekali-sekali bicara serius denganku. Ryuuoh bisanya hanya bercanda saja, sih."

"Kau yakin? Selain bercanda, aku juga bisa mentraktirmu, lho…"

Primera menoleh ke arah Ryuuoh. Sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Jadi, itu ajakan kencan?"

"Hari Minggu nanti. Bagaimana? Aku yang bayar semuanya."

"Mau! Kita ke Cat's Eye! Mereka bilang ada menu baru di sana," ucap Primera yang keceriaannya sudah kembali.

"Baiklah. Mau kujemput?" Primera pun mengangguk-angguk senang, seperti boneka hiasan di _dashboard_ mobil. Dan menurut Ryuuoh, itu manis.

Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke kelas karena waktu istirahat telah usai. Tapi di tengah jalan, Ryuuoh menoleh ke belakang. Ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Tapi lalu ia mengabaikannya karena Primera terus menarik lengannya.

Memang benar. Dari balik salah satu pohon maple, sepasang mata _scarlet _terus mengamati mereka.

"Masih ingat, ya? Manisnya. Tapi ada banyak hal yang mulai terlupakan…dan tidak kalian ketahui. Hal-hal yang terjadi ketika kalian telah meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi tenang saja. Dengan senang hati, akan kuberi-tahukan semua. Ya, SEMUANYA…tidak lama lagi…"

Kata-kata gadis itu sama misteriusnya dengan senyuman yang tertoreh di bibirnyanya kala itu.

XXX

Masih di hari yang sama, di sore harinya. Primera masih berada di kelasnya. Sebagai sekertaris kelas, ada yang menahannya hingga baru bisa pulang setelah matahari mulai menghilang.

"Selesai! Aah, aku lelah!" ucapnya sambil melakukan sedikit _stretching_.

"Masih harus dibereskan…"

Primera pun merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya sambil ngedumel.

"Ryuuoh pasti sudah meninggalkanku. Memang bagus, sih kalau dia masih memikirkan tugas sekolah yang katanya menumpuk itu. Tapi setidaknya peduli sedikit lah… meninggalkan pacarnya sendirian di saat sekolah sudah sepi itu keterlaluan!"

Setelah memasukkan kertas-kertas tadi ke dalam amplop coklat, ia segera meraih tasnya dan keluar dari kelas. Ia masih harus ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan berkas tadi ke ruang guru, baru ia bisa pulang.

Begitu sampai di ruang guru, ia terkejut bahwa ruangan itu…

"Kosong?" Primera cengo sesaat. Tidak ada siapapun di sana!

"Aah! 'Cepat selesaikan. Bapak tunggu di ruang guru', katanya! Wali kelas macam apa tidak menepati janji pada muridnya?"

Akhirnya Primera meletakkan amplop itu di atas meja wali kelasnya dan berjalan pulang sambil menggerutu.

"Ya ampun… Begitu aku sampai rumah, pasti sudah gelap! Kalau di jalan aku diapa-apakan oleh seseorang bagaimana? Guruku itu harus bertanggung jawab…"

"Primera."

Primera agak merinding ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Saking takutnya, langkahnya pun terhenti. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke asal suara untuk melihat siapa di sana.

Betapa leganya ketika ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya dan tak mungkin melukainya. Meskipun ia tak bisa melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas karena gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, bikin kaget saja… Kau masih di sini?" tentu kaget. Primera bahkan sama sekali tak mendengar langkah kaki Sakura.

Primera bingung karena Sakura tak menjawabnya.

"Sakura…" dan ia kaget karena tiba-tiba Sakura memegang lehernya—mencengkramnya. Perlahan Sakura mendongak, memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berwarna…

Merah.

"Akh… Kau…uhuk! Sakura!" teriak Primera dengan susah payah karena Sakura mencekiknya semakin erat.

Tapi iris scarlet itu…Primera tahu Sakura memiliki warna mata hijau Emerald. Sakura juga tidak mungkin mencekiknya. Lalu yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini siapa?

Memandang langsung ke mata Sakura, Primera seperti tersedot dalam dimensi di dalam warna merah itu. Keadaan sekelilingnya pun berubah, hanya hitam yang mengelilinginya. Sakura yang ada di depannya menghilang entah ke mana, namun rasanya seperti masih tercekik.

"Apa…ini…?"

Dari arah belakangnya terdengar suara dua orang anak yang sedang tertawa. Primera menoleh dan ternyata…

"Yumi… Misaki…"

Dua orang gadis kecil yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya.

Air matanya pun keluar tanpa peringatan. Menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan mengalir hingga jatuh ke tempatnya berpijak. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya…dan yang paling dirindukannya.

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

Di belakang dua orang itu pun muncul seorang lagi. Seseorang bergaun hitam dan berparas cantik. Memiliki rambut coklat dan bola mata scarlet yang menyala.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan mereka?" senyuman jahat gadis itu tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Mereka…mereka sudah…" ucap Primera terbata.

Gadis bergaun hitam itu pun menyentuhkan kedua tangannya di pundak masing-masing dua anak kecil itu—Yumi dan Misaki. Setelah itu, ia mengayunkan tangannya ke atas dan dua anak itu berubah menjadi kobaran api.

"Mereka terbakar tanpa sisa…" si pemilik iris merah menatap Primera.

"Tidak!" Primera berteriak dan jatuh terduduk. Kakinya terasa lemas dan kini ia makin terisak.

"Akan sangat membahagiakan jika mereka ada di sisimu saat ini, kan? Bayangkanlah… kalian berjalan-jalan, bercanda dan tertawa… Kalian semua akan menjadi teman baik…"

Primera mencengkram helaian rambutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berharap kalau semua ini hanya mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir jika ia menjambak rambutnya dengan keras. Nyatanya, ia belum kembali ke dunianya.

"Mereka tidak bisa kembali padamu…" gadis itu mendekati Primera.

"Tapi…kau masih bisa menemui mereka…" ia memegang kedua belah pipi Primera yang telah basah dengan air mata dan memaksanya mendongak.

"Kau ingin menemui mereka?" memaksa Primera menatap kedua bola matanya.

"Aku…ingin…"

Bulu sayap hitam berjatuhan dari langit, seperti salju hitam yang jatuh perlahan di sekelilingnya dan lambat laun akan menguburnya.

"Kalau begitu…susul mereka!"

Bulu-bulu sayap itu terbakar, berubah menjadi bola api yang jatuh menghujam tubuhnya. Primera terbelalak, sementara gadis di depannya menyeringai. Ia sudah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya.

Dari kedua belah telapak tangan gadis itu keluar kobaran api yang lebih menyilaukan, dan ia meniupkannya pada Primera yang terbelalak dan sangat tak berdaya.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

_TENG!_

Suara lonceng gereja yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan Primera. Ia sudah 'kembali'. Di koridor sekolah yang menampakkan siluet tiang-tiang di sampingnya. Sunyi dan sendirian… tak ada siapapun di sana.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, entah kenapa. Tapi ia lega ia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Primera pun berlari pulang. Ia takut. Ia tak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Tujuannya saat ini hanya pulang ke rumah dan menenangkan diri.

Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan jantungnya yang memberontak ingin melompat keluar dari dadanya, ataupun rasa sakit yang dirasakan di lehernya. Dan di sana, ada bekas seperti habis dicekik dengan kuat.

~TBC~

A/N:

After a quite long hiatus, here I am! Apa kabar minna~? ^w^

Sekarang author's note serta sesi bales-balesan review-nya dipindah di bawah sini aja, oke? :)

**White Azalea: **makasih ^^ lanjut baca ya :D

**VZONE: ** bingung ya? Sengaja sih, supaya lebih menarik….haha! makasih udah review meski gak login :)

**Hoshi no Nimarmine: **merinding? Padahal bukan genre horor loh..hehe :D makasih reviewnya dan udah di fave :)

Sebenarnya saia ragu banyak yang ngereview, apalagi setelah hiatus lama. . . .jadi makasih kalau ada yang bersedia baca, atau review ^^

See you in the next Chap!


	4. Chapter 4

xXx_xXx

**Blackish Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 4**

**By: matryoshka-shu**

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle © CLAMP**

xXx_xXx

"_Those are the devil. Have the power to sneak into your memory—the dark memory you have buried deep. Your weakness. Even when you are already recover yourself, the wound will open again. They will let you dwell in your past sin and laugh."_

_._

Hari ini seharusnya adalah hari yang biasa di Sylvannia High School, namun Syaoran dan Ryuuoh tidak merasa seperti itu. Semua ini gara-gara Primera. Seharian ini dia kelihatan tidak bersemangat, tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya ceria.

Dari cerita teman-temannya, mereka tau hari ini Primera terlambat ke sekolah—untuk pertama kalinya! Setelah masuk kelas pun ia tidak fokus, tidak sadar ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Aku jadi khawatir," kata Syaoran. Saat ini jam pelajaran kosong, ia dan Ryuuoh melihat Primera yang sedang main voli dari pinggir gym.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Biasanya pelajaran olahraga seperti ini dia paling aktif. Tapi daritadi sama sekali tak ada bola yang bisa dikembalikannya."

"Jadi kamu khawatir soal permainan voli-nya?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku, yah… Sudah seharian dia tidak fokus begitu. Sepertinya ada sekrup yang lepas di kepalanya."

Syaoran pun menyikut Ryuuoh pelan.

"Seriuslah sedikit! Kalau ada yang aneh pada pacarmu, tanyakanlah!"

"Tanyakan, ya…" gumam Ryuuoh sambil meneguk air dalam botol minumannya. Namun matanya tak lepas mengawasi Primera yang bersusah payah di lapangan sana.

"Hei, awas!" teriak Ryuuoh ketika melihat bola voli yang terlontar ke arah Primera. Ia refleks berdiri dan berlari ke lapangan, tapi terlambat. Bola itu menghantam kepala Primera dengan keras hingga si gadis terjatuh.

Bererapa anak lainnya menjerit dan langsung mengerubungi Primera. Ryuuoh yang sudah tiba di sana langsung berjongkok dan mengangkat kepala gadisnya itu.

"Kamu tak apa?"

"Aku...entahlah…" Primera berkata sambil menutup matanya erat dan menyentuh keningnya. Ryuuoh langsung saja mengangkat tubuh Primera—menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_ dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

Biasanya Primera akan malu dilihat orang dan mencak-mencak minta diturunkan. Tetapi keadaan kepalanya membuatnya hanya bisa memanggil nama Ryuuoh dengan lemah.

"Ryuuoh…"

"Sudah, kau diam saja," ucap Ryuuoh tanpa menatap Primera. Ia berlari menusuri lorong yang hanya dilewati sedikit orang hingga akhirnya tiba di ruang kesehatan.

Ryuuoh meletakkan tubuh Primera di ranjang dengan perlahan lalu bergegas mengambil handuk. Dibasahi handuk tersebut lalu ditempelkannya di kepala primera.

"Sakit?" tanya Ryuuoh khawatir.

"Tidak terlalu… cuma sedikit pusing."

"Kalau merasa tidak enak badan, sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut pelajaran olahraga tadi. Malahan tidak usah ke sekolah sama sekali…" Ryuuoh mengelus pelan kening Primera. Jarang sekali ia bermanis-manis seperti ini.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak apa-apa. Jujur. Hanya tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing."

"Ya sudah, tidur saja dulu di sini."

"Aku…tidak tidak mau tidur…"

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memelihara sifat keras kepalamu, Primera."

Primera merengut. Memang dia mengaku keras kepala, tapi saat ini bukan itu masalahnya.

"Aku istirahat saja. Tapi tidak mau tidur."

"Terserah kau saja…" lalu dengan lembut Ryuuoh menyelimuti Primera hingga batas pundaknya. Primera hanya diam sambil menatap Ryuuoh.

"Sampai terakhir kita bertemu kemarin kau masih sehat-sehat saja. Masih ceria, dan cerewet," ucap Ryuuoh lagi sambil jemarinya merapikan poni kekasihnya yang agak semerawut.

"Aku lebih senang jika bagian 'cerewet'-nya itu dihapuskan," protes Primera dengan suara datar.

"Baiklah… Hei, aku serius. Kau juga tidak meneleponku tadi malam."

"Aku mengantuk dan tidur lebih awal, jadi tidak sempat menghubungimu."

"Kalau tidur cepat, berarti kau cukup istirahat dan tidak mungkin pingsan di lapangan."

"Tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan. Mungkin itu mempengaruhiku dan…hei, aku tidak pingsan!"

"Ya, kau cuma tidak fokus. Pasti ada alasannya, karena tidak biasanya kau seperti itu."

Primera diam. Dia sudah sering berdebat dengan Ryuuoh tentang banyak hal dan dia kalah debat hari ini.

"Aku cuma terpengaruh ingatan dari masa lalu. Itu saja," Primera menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya. Tidak mau Ryuuoh melihat raut wajahnya yang kacau saat ini. Ryuuoh cuma diam, tau kalau masih ada kata-kata yang ingin—dan harus dilanjutkan oleh Primera.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Semalam…aku bukannya tidur lebih cepat. Bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak tidur sama sekali."

"Aku tau," Ryuuoh menurunkan kembali selimut yang dipakai Primera untuk menutupi wajahnya hingga ia dapat melihat mata yang mulai beriak, tanda sesuatu akan tumpah secara perlahan dari sana.

"Aku bisa menebak apa yang mengganggumu. Sesuatu yang tidak bagus hingga membuatmu ketakutan dan tak tidur semalaman. Lagipula, mata panda ini sudah menceritakan semuanya." Ryuuoh menunjuk bagian bawah mata primera yang berwarna kehitaman karena kurang tidur.

"Jadi, semalam kau bermimpi buruk atau apa? Ceritakan padaku," akhirnya Ryuuoh menyingkirkan kembali selimut itu dari wajah Primera.

"Aku teringat mereka, Ryuuoh. Teman kecil kita…" alis Primera mulai berkerut ketika ia mencoba menahan banjir yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Misaki dan Yumi?"

"Ya…" suaranya semakin parau dan akhirnya butira air mata meluncur satu per satu dari sudut matanya.

"Mereka terbakar dalam api… merintih, ketika kita tidak mengetahuinya dan tidak melakukan apapun… Saat itu mereka pasti meminta tolong, bisa saja memanggil-manggil nama kita namun kita tidak mendengarnya…" Primera mencoba bercerita segalanya tentang yang ia rasakan, masih dalam keadaan berurai air mata dan terisak.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Bukan salah siapapun. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun tentang itu."

"Tapi itu tidak adil, kan? Saat itu mereka hanya anak kecil, polos dan tak berdosa. Dan saat kau dan aku masih di sana, kita semua sangat dekat, sudah seperti saudara kandung. Bermain bersama, berbagi suka duka bersama… Kita selalu hidup bersama dan bukankah harusnya saat mati kita juga…"

"Hei, hei! Ssst… hentikan itu, Primera. Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu," Ryuuoh memegang kedua lengan Primera dan berusaha mendiamkan gadis itu. Ia lalu menghapus air mata itu dengan jarinya.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bilang ini. Kita tidak boleh menyesali hal yang sudah terjadi itu. Itu di luar kemampuan kita, oke. Malahan kita harusnya bersyukur Tuhan masih menyayangi kita sehingga kita masih hidup dan bisa berada di sini."

Primera masih terisak. Wajahnya benar-benar kacau. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah, matanya sembab dan hampir seluruh wajahnya basah karena air mata dan keringat. Dan saat ini sepertinya tak ada yang bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Misaki dan Yumi, dan semua orang yang menjadi korban malam itu tidak akan menyalahkan kita karena tidak bisa menolong mereka. Ini takdir yang diberikan Tuhan, kau dengar?" Primera mengangguk meski belum berhenti menangis.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini, berdoalah. Bagi jiwa-jiwa yang tenang di atas sana. Dan hapus air matamu. Teman-teman kita juga pastinya tidak mau melihat kau menangis saat ini," Primera mengangguk dan mencoba menenangan dirinya.

Detik-detik selanjutnya mereka diam. Primera mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang berkecamuk dan Ryuuoh menunggu hingga kekasihnya bisa tenang dan berhenti terisak.

Sampai akhirnya dilihat isakan gadisnya yang sudah mereda dan airmatanya sudah berhenti, Ryuuoh tersenyum, mengelus kepala Primera dengan pelan dan penuh sayang. Meskipun keadaan wajah Primera yang habis menangis masih kacau.

"Ryuuoh, ada satu hal lagi yang agak kukhawatirkan…" Primera berkata pelan, agak berbisik.

"Ya? Teruskan saja, kau bisa cerita," Ryuuoh masih mengusap kepala Primera, dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ini tentang…Sakura."

Mimik wajah Ryuuoh langsung berubah begitu Primera menyebutkan nama Sakura. Dan belaian tangannya di kepala Primera berhenti.

"Kau masih ingat tentangnya—maksudku, dulu?"

"Ya, Primera. Aku masih ingat." Ryuuoh lanjut mengelus kepala Primera, namun kali ini wajahnya lebih serius.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"Umm…ya… Kemarin, Sakura…"

_CKLEK_. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Primera harus menghentikan ucapannya. Takutnya kalau orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Untung saja bukan. Sakura bukan pria, toh? Yang barusan memasuki ruangan itu adalah Dr. Kyle, salah satu dari guru kesehatan serta pengurus UKS di sekolah mereka.

"Hai, Ryuuoh, dan…apa itu Primera yang terbaring di sana?" tampaknya Pria itu sudah mengenal Ryuuoh dan Primera.

"Ya, Dr. Kyle. Kepala Primera tidak sengaja terhantam bola saat pelajaran olahraga tadi," jelas Ryuuoh.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa sakitnya parah? Karena sepertinya kau habis menangis, Primera."

"Tidak juga, dokter. Aku menangis karena ulah si bodoh Ryuuoh ini."

"A-apa?! Hey, aku yang mendiamkanmu, kau tau?" protes Ryuuoh.

"Sudah, sudah. Apa aku harus memeriksamu, Primera?"

"Ah, tidak usah, dok. Aku sudah sehat kok. Sekarang juga aku dan Ryuuoh harusnya kembali ke kelas."

"Kau yakin? Mungkin aku harus memberimu obat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang masih agak pusing, tapi pasti cuma gara-gara habis menangis. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau dalam waktu dekat kau merasa tidak sehat, segera kembali ke sini, ya."

"Baik, dokter. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Kami permisi!" Primera pun pamit keluar sambil menarik Ryuuoh.

"Selamat siang, dok!" Ryuuoh menyempatkan memberi salam sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Selamat siang," ujar si dokter berkacamata meski sepertinya yang diberinya salam tidak dapat mendengar karena diseret dengan cepat olah pacarnya.

Ryuuoh dan Primera pun menyusuri koridor yang hanya dilalui sedikit orang, karena saat ini masih di jam pelajaran.

"Sepertinya kau punya kemampuan memulihkan diri dengan cepat, ya?" kata Ryuuoh tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Ya, lihat saja kau. Tadi saja terlihat sangat shocked. Sekarang sudah bisa berwajah tenang, berjalan seperti biasa, bahkan menyeret orang dengan paksa."

"Tidak lucu, Ryuuoh. Percayalah, isi hatiku masih kacau seperti tadi. Hanya saja aku tidak membiarkannya terlalu mempengaruhiku."

"Tapi tetap saja, _poker face_-mu luar biasa. Meski wajahmu masih terlihat parah sebagai efek dari menangis tadi." Ryuuoh mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Primera. Sebagian besar alasan adalah untuk memperkuat ejekannya barusan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan cuci muka, sekalian ganti baju…"

"Tapi kau akan sendirian. Atau mau ku temani?"

"Ke toilet dan loker perempuan? Tentu saja tidak! Kau pergilah ke kelasmu, atau datangi pacar pertamamu itu."

"Ap-! Siapa?!" Ryuuoh terkejut. Karena tentu saja satu-satunya pacar yang ia miliki cuma Primera.

"Syaoran…" dan Ryuuoh pun cengok atas pernyataan itu.

"Primera, menuduhku _gay_ itu keterlaluan."

"Habis terkadang sepertinya kau lebih memprioritaskan Syaoran daripada aku."

"Itu karena kami berteman baik sejak kecil!"

"Kau juga sering berkumpul bersama cowok-cowok, dan kebanyakan dari merka tampan."

"Lalu kalau aku berkumpul bersama gadis-gadis, kau akan menuduhku sebagai banci?"

"Hahahahahaha!" Primera tertawa terpingkal atas tanggapan Ryuuoh yang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Dan Ryuuoh—meskipun diejek, dalam hati ia bersyukur kekasihnya sudah bisa tertawa riang lagi.

"Hei, dengar, ya. Kau boleh menuduhku macam-macam, tapi…" Ryuuoh berhenti dan memegang kedua belah pipi Primera dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak ada pria gay atau banci yang akan melakukan ini dengan wanita…" Ryuuoh menarik wajah Primera dengan cepat, dan akhirnya mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Bibir bertemu dengan bibir, sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Entah apa Ryuuoh hanya mau iseng atau memang tau Primera akan tenang dengan cara seperti itu.

Tak lama, Ryuuoh mengakhiri ciuman itu dan kembali melihat wajah Primera yang makin memerah.

"Kena kau…" ucap Ryuuoh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jahil.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan…bodoh! Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?!" teriak Primera sambil menumbuk dada Ryuuoh cukup keras. Wajahnya masih tersipu kemerahan.

"Ow, itu sakit… Kalau ada yang lihat, ya biar saja! Memang tidak wajar, ya, kalau sepasang kekasih berciuman?"

Primera gelang-geleng kepala sambil menutupi muka. Kalau ada yang lihat kejadian tadi, dia akan sangat malu dan berencana untuk lari dari tempat itu secepat mungkin.

"Hei, tadi kau bilang mau cuci muka? Pergilah. Kalau nanti mencariku, aku bersama pacar pertamaku. Kau jangan cemburu, ya? Hahaha!" Primera ngedumel dengan volume suara pelan, lalu berbalik dan menuju ke arah toilet. Tidak peduli setelah itu Ryuuoh mau ke mana.

"Dasar anak itu! Sepertinya dia berniat membuat wajahku makin parah…" Primera masih ngedumel sambil mencuci wajahnya.

Primera kembali menyiram wajahnya dengan air. Saat itu juga ia mendengar pintu salah satu toilet terbuka. Saat dia sudah mengelap air yang menutupi pandangan matanya ia melihat dari cermin, siapa orang selain dia yang ada di ruangan itu saat ini.

Dan ia sangat menyesal mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Sakura.

Tapi…benarkah itu Sakura?

"Oh…hai, Primera."

Suara yang sama, tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin, Primera masih paranoid. Ia pun berbalik menatap Sakura. Melihat tepat ke arah bola matanya yang berwarna…hijau.

Meski merasa aneh seperti dipermainkan oleh pikiran sendiri, ia mencoba tetap tenang dan menjawab salam dari gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

"Hai, Sakura. Tidakkah kau harusnya ada kelas saat ini?" tanya Primera, mencoba bersikap wajar.

"Saat ini pelajaran kosong. Kau habis olahraga?"

"Um… Ya…" jawab Primera.

"Hei, Sakura…" ucap Primera lagi setelah mereka diam beberapa saat. Sakura sedang mencuci tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau…suka memakai _contact lens_?" Primera ingin menanyakan soal keanehan yang ia rasakan terhadap Sakura, namun berusaha menguaknya dengan cara yang wajar dan tidak frontal.

"Aku…tidak pernah memakainya"

"Huh?"

"Tidak pernah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Hah? Itu aneh…" _Primera berujar dalam hati

"Ah, tidak…aku cuma mau tanya bagaimana rasanaya pakai contact lens. Risih atau tidak."

"Oh, begitu, ya…" Sakura tersenyum biasa.

Sepertinya Sakura tidak tau apapun. Dan itu membuat Primera makin merasa aneh. Tapi sedikit ia juga bersyukur. Jika yang di hadapannya ini adalah 'Sakura' yang kemarin, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Kejadian kemarin mungkin terulang lagi.

"Aku duluan ya, Primera." Ucap Sakura, karena daritadi mereka hanya diam saja.

"Oh, iya…"

Entah kenapa Primera bergetar. Tulangnya serasa kaku tak mau bergerak, dan pikirannya dengan paksa kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin. Lama ia bertahan di sana dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan ditumpukan ke wastafel. Primera sendiri tidak tau apa yang membuatnya begitu takut. Tak lama, ia pun menangis.

Begitu tetesan pertama air matanya jatuh ke pipinya, ia berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kalap. Mencari Ryuuoh ke ruang kelasnya. Dia tidak peduli pandangan orang-orang yang menganggapnya gila karena berlari menabrak apapun yang ada di hadapannya sambil beruarai airmata.

Dia ingin bertemu Ryuuoh. Dan mungin menangis di pelukan lelaki itu sejenak. Dia tidak mau sendirian di saat seperti ini. Tetapi saat itu Ryuuoh tidak ada di kelasnya. Dan tidak tau dimana orang itu sekarang.

Satu-satunya tempat lain yang terpikirkan olehnya saat itu cuma ruang kesehatan. Dia bisa menangis di depan Dr. Kyle, tentu saja dengan mengarang alasan. Sakit, atau apa. Yang penting ia tidak menangis sendirian.

Primera kembali berlari secepatnya. Dan di jalan, ia menabrak seseorang begitu keras hingga ia terjatuh. Tomoyo, yang baru keluar dari ruang musik sambil membawa beberapa _music sheet_ bersamanya, yang sekarang jatuh berserakan di lantai. Tomoyo yang cuma sedikit oleng dan hanya mengaduh sedikit, lebih mengkhawatirkan orang yang menabraknya ketimbang kertas-kertasnya yang jatuh kemana-mana.

"Primera, kenapa buru-buru…" Tomoyo berhenti saat dilihatnya Primera menangis. Pundaknya berguncang hebat.

Tomoyo mendekati Primera. Untung saja ada beberapa temannya yang mengumpulkan _music sheet_ yang terjatuh tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Primera?" tanya Tomoyo cemas. Primera cuma bisa menggeleng-geleng. Dan entah kenapa air matanya makin deras mengalir.

"Maaf teman-teman, kalian saja yang bagikan ini, ya?"

Teman-teman Tomoyo sepertinya bisa melihat situasi. Mereka mengangguk dan membiarkan Tomoyo dan Primera. Tomoyo membawa Primera ke ruang musik yang ternyata kosong. Lalu Primera disuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi di depan _gand piano_ di ruangan itu.

Setelah itu Tomoyo merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dan mengelap pipi Primera yang basah. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak berhenti terisak, jadi Tomoyo memeluknya. "Sudah…tidak apa-apa," ucapnya lembut.

Mereka terus berada di posisi itu hingga Primera akhirnya mulai tenang. Dan kalimat pertama yang dikeluarkannya ketika ia bias mengendalikan suaranya lagi, "Maaf, Tomoyo…"

"Kenapa minta maaf? Tidak apa-apa… Primera mengangis kenapa?"

Primera menghapus airmatanya sendiri dengan saputangan yang diberikan Tomoyo, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa bilang?" tanya Tomoyo lagi, sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf…" Primera makin menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa… Tapi mungkin Primera harus tetap cerita pada seseorang."

"Aku…tadi mencari Ryuuoh, tapi tidak ketemu…"

Tomoyo cuma diam memperhatikan. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah kursi lagi, meletakkannya di sebelah Primera, lalu duduk menghadap piano. Tomoyo mulai bermain.

"Tomoyo?"

"Kalau tidak bisa bercerita padaku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku juga mau menghibur Primera… Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menyanyi untuk menyemangati Primera?"

Ada sedikit rasa haru dalam hati Primera. Meskipun mereka sudah saling mengenal cukup lama, Primera yang juga sering mendengar Tomoyo menyanyi. Tapi tidak pernah Tomoyo menyanyi secara pribadi untuknya seperti ini.

Dia pun mengangguk dan mendengar dengan khidmat ketika Tomoyo melantunkan nada-nada yang tersusun cantik dari bibirnya. Suara Tomoyo yang lembut dan _clear_ membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Menutup matanya, ia seperti berpindah ke suatu dimensi lain dimana seluruh tubuhnya serasa dibalut velvet. Begitu lembut hingga itu merasuk ke dalam perasaan terdalamnya. Tanpa sadar Primera tersenyum kembali. Tomoyo pun ikut tersenyum.

Ketika lagu berakhir, Primera membuka kembali matanya dan langsung melihat Tomoyo yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, Tomoyo…" ucap Primera tulus.

"Sama-sama. Maaf, cuma itu yang bisa kulakukan…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Tomoyo. Itu saja cukup…"

Mereka tau benar, sebuah nyanyian tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah seseorang. Naun saat ini, itu cukup untuk mengembalikan jiwa Primera yang hampir runtuh sesaat tadi. Primera sudah berhenti menangis.

"Mau kubantu mencari Ryuuoh?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau menenangkan diri di sini saja dulu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu!" Tomoyo tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Tapi apa Tomoyo tidak ada kelas?"

"Aku dapat dispensasi sampai jam 12. Primera sendiri? Habis pelajaran olahraga, ya?"

"Iya…" Primera tidak bisa bilang kalu dia izin ke uks karena terhantam bola. Rasa malu, sekaligus tidak mau merepotkan orang yang tidak seharusnya terlibat masalahnya seperti Tomoyo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lagu tadi…"

"Ya?"

"Belum pernah kudengar. Tomoyo sendiri yang menulisnya?"

"Hm..iya."

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Itu benar."

"Hebat! Lagunya indah sekali! Aku suka melodi pianonya! Ah, suara Tomoyo juga bagus sekali."

"Terima kasih, Primera. Kau memujiku terlalu banyak," Tomoyo terkekeh kecil.

"Haha. Ah, tadi Tomoyo bilang dapat dispensasi. Untuk lomba kah?"

"Iya. Sebentar lagi ada lomba paduan suara antar sekolah."

"Hebat! Sekolah kita pasti menang lagi, tahun ini!"

"Semoga saja, ya. Habisnya semua anggota bekerja keras untuk lomba tersebut. Bahkan para anggota baru."

"Anggota baru? Di saat seperti ini?"

"Iya. Ada beberapa. Salah satunya gadis itu, yang baru masuk di kelasnya Ryuuoh."

"Maksudmu… Sakura?"

"Hm? Iya benar! Primera mengenalnya?"

_DEG!_ Oh, bagus. Saat yang tidak tepat bagi Primera untuk membicarakan tentang gadis itu.

"Ah, iya… Aku kenal. A-ah, bagaimana kalau kita ngomong sambil jalan saja? Aku harus ganti baju…" yang sebenarnya dia berusaha mengganti topik.

"Baiklah, tapi sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan Primera. Masih ada keperluan."

"Benarkah? Iya, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih buat yang tadi, ya."

"Sama-sama. Ayo."

Mereka pun keluar dari ruang musik dan mengobrol di jalan, lalu akhirnya berpisah di depan ruang ganti wanita.

Sambil mengganti bajunya, Primera kembali berpikir tentang semuanya. Mulai dari hari-hari yang dilaluinya di House of Lily, semuanya hingga sekarang. Mencoba mencari-cari keganjilan yang mungkin ada, naun tak pernah terlihat olehnya.

Akhirnya pikirannya tertuju pada satu hal. Seseorang. Gadis misterius yang entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba dibawa ke House of Lily, lalu seperti deja vu, kembali terulang. Sakura yang entah darimana asalnya, dibawa dan diasuh di gereja lokal. Lalu semua aneh yang dialaminya, entah mengapa terhubung dengan gadis itu.

Bukankah dia harus mencari jalan keluar? Atau sedikitnya, petunjuk untuk dapat keluar. Tapi saat ini emosinya tidak memungkinkan dia berpikir demikian. Kematian teman-teman lamanya—hal yang paling menyakitkan baginya—kembali menghantuinya. Membuat pikirannya buntu.

Sambil duduk dan berpikir, Primera meremat keras rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Rasanya ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Ingin menangis kembali sambil memeluk seseorang, tapi saat ini dia sendirian di sana.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" desisnya lirih, pada dirinya sendiri.

XXX

A/N

Haa~ tidak terasa sudah hampir setahun kita tidak bersua(?)

Bagaimana kabar kalian? Saya baik-baik saja meski agak setres sedikit(?)

Gomenne untuk keterlambatan yang sangat tidak tau diri ini, tapi chapter depan sudah saya buat draft nya, dan akan saya publis dua satu atau dua minggu kemudian.

Btw, yang lagi sibuk ulangan, semoga kita semua pada beruntung ya, nilai bagus, naik kelas, lulus dll. AMIN!

Cukup doa bersamanya(?) Sekali lagi Shu mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Read? Review? Arigatou gozaimasu~ SeeU~


End file.
